Tommy Merlyn: Green Arrow
by LycoX
Summary: After the appearance of his long gone best friend in court, Oliver's in need of an answer or two.


**Tommy Merlyn: Green Arrow**

 **Disclaimer: Because its a pity they didn't make use of a Tommy from another Earth who's similar enough to our own yet became GA on his Earth for the most recent episode. Or, you know, somehow have ours brought back to life and all that. And is it just me, or did Oliver's lawyer remind anyone of Moira? And no, my current situation hasn't changed so I'm still having to rely on Youtube clips and Twitter to know what's all going on.**

 **This starts a little bit after Tommy's appearance in court. Also... Deadpool 2 kicks ass! Needed more Yukio and Yukio/Negasonic though.**

* * *

 **The Bunker**

"Alright, who are you and how'd you get down here!?" Asked Oliver Queen in a suspicious manner once he, Felicity, and William made their way down to the Bunker.

Only to find 'Tommy Merlyn' awaiting them with his hood down and domino mask off. Oliver knew it couldn't be Chance as Diggle himself had confirmed it, though he was in the area however. "Huh, Cisco was right about the whole gruff and kinda suspicious thing." Remarked the man in a glib manner.

Making for a growl of annoyance to be heard from the Mayor and heroic archer of Star City. "Cisco put you up to this?"

A few words just might have to be had… "Yep. Ya see, he had a vibe or two about your situation and seein' that if somethin' wasn't done, you'd end up in prison. Soooo, he went Earth surfing and voila, found me! The ever charming but loveable Tommy Merlyn!" Informed the man with a big smile on his face.

"You're from another Earth!?"

As that was seriously awesome in William's mind! Tommy looked at the kid and nodded. "Yep! Sure am, little man. Earth-6 to be exact. Though where as your father is alive and well on this Earth, he didn't survive his first year where the Undertaking is concerned on mine."

Several pairs of eyes widened at that. "I… I died?" Asked Oliver in stunned disbelief.

Wondering how the Hell that even managed to happen. Tommy gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, you did, buddy. I ended up takin' your place to honor your memory and to keep protectin' people. Got my ass handed to me a few times but I eventually got the hang of it." Even if it did cause him to get such an unpleasant scar down his left eye.

"Am I alive there?"

Tommy looked at the Blonde woman who had a hand on his best friend's son's shoulder. "I have no idea to be honest. First time I've ever met you." Answered the Earth-6 native honestly.

"Oh."

"What about me!?"

"Oh, you definitely are, little buddy. In fact, last I knew, your mother was tryin' to talk Grandma Moira and Aunty Mia out of throwin' you a huge birthday party." He told William.

"COOL!"

Maybe he could visit this Earth and see his mom and Grandma!? "Who's Mia?" Wondered Oliver curiously.

"Basically, she's your sister, but with a different name."

Oliver nodded in understanding while wanting to ask a crap load of questions. Hell, he even wanted to hug this version of Tommy who wasn't a damned Nazi. "So what now? I can't imagine you're gonna stick around when you have your own Earth to get back too since we have our own Green Arrow and all." Felicity said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Causing Tommy to frown at her for a momnet before speaking. "Uhh, I was actually plannin' to stick around here for a bit if its fine with Ollie since its clear a little extra help is needed. Especially with this whole court thing he's got goin' on and things on my Earth are covered pretty well by my team there so its all good for me."

And using his head, Oliver knew the other man was right. "Yes, its perfectly fine as you made a good point. Just… Just don't count on me being super friendly with you right away though."

Felicity stared at her husband in shock but he merely ignored that for the time being as Tommy grinned. "I figured that would be the case. But by the time I go home, you and I will be the best of friends. Again. You'll also be far less grumpy too." Tommy told him in a glib manner.

"Right."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I now kinda want to explore the idea of Tommy rising to GA and essentially being the wise cracker and the like that Oliver Queen is said to be in the comics. Eh, maybe one day in the future I will!**


End file.
